


Don't be mad at me

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Teenchesters, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sams mad at Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be mad at me

               “No, Dean. I don’t take this shit anymore!” Sam yells and storms into the bed room, slamming the door behind him. Dean hears the click as the key turns and he is locked out. His fist slams against the solid wood. “Sammy, don’t do that. Come on, open up!”

               “Go away!” is the angry response. Dean sighs and tries some more hitting his fist against the door to get his little brother to open up; to no avail. He pleads some more, begging Sam to come out and talk to him. Dean spends fifteen more minutes knocking at the bedroom door until his knuckles are red but he hasn’t get anything in return. His little brother can be such a stubborn little bitch sometimes. The older brother gives up ad decides to just wait until Sam calms and comes out by himself.

               Two hours later Dean tries again. “Sammy? Are you hungry? Come on you have to eat something.” Still no answer. Dean goes to the kitchen and comes back with a tray filled with a pizza and coke. He puts it in front of the door.  He knocks again. “I put it down here if you’re hungry.”

               As he checks an hour later he finds the tray empty and grins as he brings it back into the kitchen. Even if they have a fight, Dean makes sure that his brother is missing nothing.

               It’s past ten in the evening and Dean is on the couch watching TV as he hears the soft pads of naked feet approaching. He smirks to himself and then Sam stands before him, eyes all puffy and red. The younger one looks at his big brother who gives him an inviting smile and a brief not. That’s enough for Sam to get on the couch beside Dean and snuggle into his inviting arm. Dean knows Sam has forgiven him and that his little brother can’t stay mad at him for long.

               “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

Sam just nods and leans his head against Dean shoulder.

               “Jerk.”

Dean chuckles. “Bitch.”


End file.
